


Jason Todd As Hemlock

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hemlock - Freeform, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd is Hemlock, Photoshop, Plants and Vines, Tentatoddweek 2020, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: My writer's block decided it would just be AWESOME to hit when I have all the time in the world to actually write something.  But I really, REALLY, wanted to participate in Tentatodd Week.  So I decided to muck around with Photoshop instead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Jason Todd As Hemlock

Did I mention that my Photoshop skills are mediocre as well? 😛

I own nothing! So credit where credit is due:

Jason Todd Image by Kenneth Rocafort (from Red Hood And The Outlaws)

Hemlock (Cow Parsley) Image by [Ulrike Leone](https://pixabay.com/users/ulleo-1834854/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=3454558) from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=3454558)

Peony Bud Image by [birgl](https://pixabay.com/users/birgl-6508325/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=4260747) from [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com/?utm_source=link-attribution&utm_medium=referral&utm_campaign=image&utm_content=4260747)

[Vine Vectors by Vecteezy](https://www.vecteezy.com/free-vector/vine)

**Author's Note:**

> "Jason? What happened to you?"
> 
> "Jason Todd is dead. My name is Hemlock. And you my pretty little Robin are going to be my new pet."


End file.
